Infernal Love
by jimelization
Summary: Ned finds himself in a love triangle, after Delia interfers in his love life. Meanwhile, a vengeful female ghost haunts Jim and Melinda must fight to keep him to herself. The watchers make a terrifying properchy, that threatens everyone's lives (set as the last episode of season 5, after Aiden saves his mom from the shadows.)
1. Chapter 1

Ned Banks stood on a chair in nightclub Lotta, playing the guitar. His friends were always near around him, because he was the heart and soul of the gang. Unlike most of his peers, Ned didn't drink, smoke or fight. That was why most of the girls in his college liked him.

"Look at him. Look at him, playing! He's so…so calm and good looking."

"Oh, my Gosh Julia, why don't you just flirt with him?!"- groaned the red-haired girl. "I'm tired of listening, how cool is Ned! You know a man for sure, after you try him!"

"Mary you're terrible!"-growled the blond girl, named Julia.

Mary giggled, and stood up with a glass of wine in hand.

"Here, I'll hook you up!"

"Mary, you're drunk!"-jumped Julia. "I won't let you to…"

" To drink? Who are you, my mother?"-the other girl ostentatiously poured the entire content of the glass into her throat. Then she headed to the nearest boy, starting a finger flirt.

Julia slapped her forehead in exasperation, and silently cursed her fiend's courage. She hated the fact that, every girl in the university could find a boyfriend so easily, and that she, personally was feeling shame to find one herself.

"_Why the others can, and I can't_?"-she thought. "_Can't I shake my ass and wear cleavages to the knees?"_

Julia knew that things also come down to something else. She was not in love with anyone, but with Ned Banks! He wasn't a boy, whose head could be easily confused, he was just… special.

After all, Julia decided to act. She took a glass of white wine and headed to Ned. She'd bring it, and flirt with him, though restrained. While Julia was thinking all this, her heel caught in a crack in the floorboards. With a scream, she waved her hands to keep from falling. Nevertheless she found herself on the ground, but that was far from the worst, as Julia looked up in horror, she found out that she had poured the all of the wine exactly on Ned.

"_Such a moron!"-_Julia cursed herself. _"Moron, moron, moron!"._

"S-sorry."-she cried.

"No problem, I think so…"- Ned said, standing up.

"N-no I'm really sorry. I'm so clumsy!"-the girl continued to apologize.

"Don't worry. The shirt was old. Calm down, and tell me your name."-he said calmly.

Julia couldn't believe that Ned wanted to know her name. Most of her classmates would just vulgarize her.

"Well?"- repeated Ned. "What's your name?"

"Julia."-she said quietly.

"What a lovely name."-Ned smiled. "Julia? Would you like to join me for a movie? I know it's a bit late but I'd really like to take you somewhere."

"Oh my goodness. Yes."-Julia exclaimed. "I mean… yeah, why not."- she tried to look more proud.

"Okay let's go then."- Ned got rid of his shirt, and left his T-shirt.

They walked out of the pub. Julia was over the moon. Her dream had come true.

The telephone rang long and strongly. Melinda Gordon came down the stairs wearing a golden gown.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Melinda. I hope, I didn't wake you?"- it was her friend Delia Banks.

"No, I wasn't sleeping."-Mel answered. "What about you? Why are you calling? Something happened?"

"Oh, no, no…Nothing serious.- Delia responded.

"It's just…Ned called me. He wouldn't be coming home all night, because he's at the cinema with a girl. There, I said it."

"Oh my dear friend!"-Melinda laughed.

"Don't mock me! I'm shocked, I didn't know what to do! I thought for you first!"

"I'm flattered."-Melinda smiled. "Do you wanna a sleep at home? Let's have a slumber party!"

"What about Jim?"

"He'll be returning tomorrow. Wright now he's fishing with the boys from the fire station. Aiden is in he's friend's home…"

"Well, I'm getting bored here…and Ned is having fun with that whore in the cinema…"- hesitated Delia.

"Come on, it's going to be great you'll see. We have pop-corn, ice cream, and a bunch of rented movies!"- exhorted Melinda.

"Ooo that sounds nice."-Delia said. "Okay, I'll be at your house in ten minutes."

"Hooray!"-Melinda chuckled." See you."

"See you."-Delia chuckled back.

Melinda left the phone on the table, and headed to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone.**

**I tried to update as soon as possible. I didn't expect the story to have such a good start. Anyway, here comes the next chapter. Read and Review please!**

The next morning, Delia and Melinda headed to the antique shop. Delia still hadn't heard from Ned, although that she had called him several times.

"That little boy is going to send me to hospital."- she murmured, as she watched Melinda unlocking the door.

"He isn't that little anymore, you know..."-she began, but Delia cut her.

"No! He's only nineteen! He's not even allowed to drink, which I'm sure he does sometimes!"

"Okay, okay would finally you cool it mommy?!"-Melinda laughed.

They walk in the shop, and started drinking their coffees.

"I can't wait, to see you, when Aiden becomes a teenager!"-Delia smiled gloatingly.

"Why'd we think of something that far away in the future?"-Melinda laughed.

"You have four years, until he enters puberty."-Delia continued. "It'll be terrible you'll see. At that age they become nervous, aggressive, vain and so on..."

"Stop you meanie!"

They both laughed a few more minutes. Then they had to deal with the first customers.

It was already lunch time, when Delia finally reached Ned. He was home taking a nap, after the practically sleepless night. Delia was more than furious.

"That girl, that insipid brat! She is going to spoil my boy!"-she almost yelled, as she walked in a circle.

"Wow. What's on fire?"

Jim walked in the shop in his camping attire.

"Oh. Hello Jim."-Delia greeted him. "Ned."-she answered his question.

Jim nodded with an understanding look. He then walked to Melinda and wrapped arms around her shoulders. Melinda turned her neck to give him a quick but passionate kiss.

"I missed you so badly last night."- he whispered in her ear.

Melinda smiled.

"I didn't! I had a sleepover with Delia, and we had a lot of fun.

"How should I be taking this?"-he laughed." I'm rejected?"

"No."-Melinda giggled, as she felt his hands on her hips. "But you weren't so badly missed."-she finished, as she grabbed his hands, and put them on the table.

Meanwhile Delia continued to murmur nervously.

"Would you lit me on the case?"-Jim asked jokingly.

"Ned is having trouble, because of that stupid girl, he met last night!"- she shoot.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but he is almost twenty wright?"

"That's not important!"-Delia said. "He's still living in my home, and he must follow simple rules."

Jim and Melinda nodded, faking comprehension.

"Whatever, I have to go and check on him."-said Delia. "Is is okay, if I leave earlier?"

"Yeah, sure."- Melinda nodded.

Delia thanked her walked out of the shop.

"Ok, I should better be heading home, and then go to work."- Jim sighed.

"Do you have to go today?"- Melinda asked. "Because, I can leave the shop, and we can go somewhere together?"- she winked.

"Well, I guess I can call and ask for one free day..."-he blushed. "But I steal have to go home and change."

"No, you don't. I have got some new clothes from your wardrobe this morning."-Melinda told him, as she gave him a big nylon bag. "Go in the back room, and change."

"You have been planning this haven't you?"- Jim smirked.

"Just a little."-she giggled.

Jim smiled and then went in the back room in order to get changed.

Melinda was just about to put the ,closed' label on the door, when she heard a wheezy whispering coming from behind. She turned around and saw the ghost of a woman in her early forties. She was dressed in a yellow dress, and her damaged black hair was lifted up. Melinda took a step back.

"Who are you?"-she asked.

The woman breathe heavily.

"I can help you."- Melinda said, a bit more confidently.

She soon started to breathe with difficulty. The ghost was making her weak.

"You have to crossover."-she started again. "I can help..."

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP YOU SLUT!"- the woman yelled with wheezy voice. "YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME, YOU AND YOUR LITTLE MONSTER!AND NOW YOU'RE OFFERING ME HELP!BITCH!"- she roared.

Melinda fell to the ground choking. The woman disappeared, and the doors opened from the sudden strong wind.

Then Melinda heard a muffed shout, followed by a loud crash, from the back room.

"Jim!"- Melinda screamed frightened. She quickly ran to the back room, where there was an ominous silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys,  
I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long, I had just completely lost it with this story, but now I have new fresh ideas, and I'm finally continuing it! Your reviews are desired!**

Two hours later, Jim and Melinda walked out of the hospital. As they walked Melinda held him by the arm tightly. The doctors had splinted his leg, because it was slightly fractured.  
"Unbelievable, I must wear this thing for two weeks."-Jim murmured, as his wife helped him to get in the car.  
"Now, now Jim you aren't going to make problems are you?"-Melinda looked at him in concern, sitting on the driver's seat.  
"Okay I promise that I won't act childishly."-he put his arms up in defense."But I still can't understand, how could the bookshelf fall?"  
Melinda gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and caressed his head.  
"Don't bang your head, about that, the doctors said that you need a lot of rest!"

Jim leaned above her for another kiss , before he returned to his seat.

"Ok."-he promised.

Melinda smiled, as she drove down the street.

"Ned get back here!"-Delia screamed, as she chased him around the living room."You're not leaving this house young man, you're grounded!"

"I'm turning twenty in three months!"-Ned said."You can't!"

"You're not going anywhere with that hideous girl, Julia or whatever her name is!"-Delia yelled again."Look what she did to the shirt I bought you! That won't come off! She is irresponsible and slutty and you aren't going to...

"MOM STOP IT!"

Delia looked at him, dumbfounded.  
"How could you shout at me like that? I am your mother..."

"Yes but this has gone way too far."-Ned cut her off. "I've been listening to you long enough! I like Julia, and I don't want to miss the chance to get to know her."

"Exactly, you don't know anything about her!"-Delia yelled.  
"Yet."-Ned agreed, clenching his teeth."But I do want to be with her. And I can't be affected by your point of view anymore mom."

"Why, did I ever say something which ended up to be bad for you?"-Delia cried, trying to swallow the tears that welled in her eyes.

"No but I don't want to be single for the rest of my life mom. I now understand that you have serious commitment issues."

"No Ned, I am just a mother. Mothers fear when their children start a relationship, especially if it is with someone improper..."

"But how did you decide that Julia is improper? Based on what?"

Ned and Delia stared at each other for a while now. They hadn't had such a big fight before. For Delia it was extremely painful to watch her son be against her and her moral beliefs. For Ned it was hard to treat his mom like that, but he felt like it was finally time to fly away the sterile environment in which he lived.  
"You know what Ned."-Delia started, now crying."Julia is improper for you and I just know it. Thanks to my maternal instincts . It's your choice whether to believe me or not. In the end I will be right anyway."  
Ned shook his head.  
"No you have a problem, and I refuse to obey your ridiculous demands. Enough is enough."-with that he stormed out of the room. Delia heard the slam of the front door, and sat on the couch burying her face in her palms. She was losing him, losing him real fast. She had to come up with something, otherwise he'd leave her alone very soon. So very alone.

Later that same day, Melinda paced around her store. She had called Eli to come and help her find more about the vicious ghost that had tried to kill Jim.  
"It's like they're getting more and more dangerous every other day. I'm starting to panic, who knows what the ghosts are capable of, now that the treat of the shadows spoils the balance between the two worlds."-Melinda rambled.  
"Maybe it's an ex-girlfriend."-Eli, who sat on her chair behind her laptop, said.  
"Didn't you listen tom me?"- Melinda asked, a bit irritated." Again?"  
"Look Mel, I thought that you might want to focus on the ghost who is after your husband, instead of rambling pointlessly."-Eli replied defensively.  
Melinda sighed.  
"Fine! You have a point. So what do you have?"-she came behind him, so that she could see the computer screen as well.  
"As I was saying, have you considered that she might be an ex of Jims?"  
Melina pouted.  
"No, she was like 45. I don't think that..."  
"Well maybe she has died recently, and she has thought of him and how he broke her heart? That happens.."-Eli interrupted.  
"She is older than him, I don't think Jim has ever dated an older woman."-Melinda pouted uncertainly.  
"Why not?"-Eli shrugged. "It's sexy. A hot older woman, crawling on your mattress."  
"Ew."-Melinda grimaced incredulously. "Really?"  
"Well if you're like 16 and she is 20, then yeah."-Eli nodded.  
"But isn't that illegal?"  
"Melinda!"-Eli cried. "What's with the details, I'm just jotting possibilities!"  
"Okay! Don't take it so hard! Anyhow there must be at least 7-8 years between Jim and the ghost. It can't be!"-Melinda tossed her hair back.  
Eli sighed.  
"Fine. I knew you'd reject my theory. I just didn't know you'd be so mean while doing it..."  
Melinda rolled her eyes at his statement.  
"..soo, I came up with a few recent death certificates of women who matched your portrayal."  
The man opened five files on the computer, sorting them next to each other for an ease. Melinda leaned above him to check them out in detail, but quickly made a face.  
"Eli! You didn't follow my portrayal at all! What's with the blonde one? I specifically told you she had damaged _black_ hair!"  
"Pretentions, pretentions."- Eli hummed.  
Melinda rolled her eyes, irritated.  
"Anyways, we're just narrowing the circle."-Eli announced.  
"Oh really?"-Melinda gasped mockingly. "You don't say!"  
"Really."-Eli replied. "Will you glance once more your majesty?"  
"Course fool."-Melinda said affectedly, as she looked closely at the screen again.  
Eli just shook his head amused. After a few seconds Melinda shrieked lightly.  
"What you recognized her?"-Eli jumped in his seat.  
"Yes!"  
"Well what's her name? How did she die?"  
"It says here Helena Outré, 44 was found dead in her apartment..."-Melinda covered her mouth in shock.  
"What?"-Eli prompted impatiently. "What is it?"  
"S-she was a slave seller."-Melinda stammered. "She sold married men to older rich women."  
"Oh my God."-Eli made a tense grimace. "Do you think..."  
"She is trying to sell Jim. To someone in the otherworld."-Melinda finished tears forming in her eyes.

**Cliffhanger :D DUN, DUN, DUN. So what did you think? Please leave me your comments. I'm going for something that we haven't seen in the show, I hope that it will be interesting to read. In the next chapter I'm planning to focus on Delia and her plan to split up Ned and his new girlfriend, so tell me what you think about that as well. Until next time!  
Jimelization**


End file.
